Minecraft AVP Season 3 with Ulandos
WIP Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S3E1 Slay the Abomination! In this episode uland is trapped on a planet by predators, they give him armour, a sword and a plasma caster, they tell him he needs to kill an abomination to leave and do three trials. Uland gathers some wood, then explores the area running away from a facehugger and finding out he is trapped on a floating island, killing some skeletons and creepers. Uland encounters a xenomorph and almost starves to death, he crafts a pickaxe and runs attracting more xenos, they corner him in a house, and one kills him dropping his things. Uland dies again and goes to get his things, he dies again then uses the bat morph to get it back, after getting it back he then returns to the little area he spawned in with a chicken. Uland then goes out again and gets more wood, he then goes back to his base and crafts a crafting table and other tools to help with his things, he almost dies to a xeno and goes back to his base to rest and heal. Uland then goes out again to explore and gets some sticks a furnace and a jukebox, he also kills a chestburster and starts to make things with his furnace and asks for suggestions on killing the abomination then the episode ends. Let's Play Minecraft AVP S3E2 Finding a Vantage Point Ulandos starts off by showing off some improvements. Ulandos then walks over to the roads to gain some cobblestone. He then goes inside and decides to make some curtains but as he leaves his home he runs back to make a stone sword and he explains about the plasma caster bug. Ulandos digs inside a tree and mentions how many tree tendons there are before a Xenomorph ambushes him and climbs through the tendons, Uland digs into the crater from where the tree's sapplings were and hid incase the acid fell on him when he killed it. Ulandos runs back to the tree and clears out all of the tendons and uses them to create Carpenter's Blocks then makes them into Collapsible Blocks which proves to be useless when he uses them to make stairs to climb up the hollowed out tree. He cuts away from the tree and cuts back to him almost dead because of a Xenomorph that attacked him while he was collecting wood. Uland runs back to his home and searches for a cake and consumes the cake then cuts away only to cut back to pair of Xenos at his gate he proceeds to break a hole in the fence and kills them both then he cuts away. Uland cuts back to 2 pieces of Xeno armor from a dead Xenomorph (or 2 as it is never clear). Ulandos then mentions that he gets irritated when he keeps cutting back everytime he kills a new Xenomorph. He mentions that if he gets the whole set he can climb buildings he then cuts away. He cuts back to him on the top of the tree and while he is clearing out the bricks and tendons he mentions that the Xeno that climbed up decided to ambush him leaving him with half a heart. Uland mentions that he forgot his torches but little did he know they were in his second item bar slot. Ulandos scouts the area and says that the main goal is to get better equipment and get full Xeno armor aswell as expanding his base and have passages to and from the buildings to his base. Uland explains that the internet speed is getting slow when he uploads then he shouts at his Xenomorph to stop chewing on her arse. Uland says that there should be some wool in a nearby abandoned shopping area. Ulandos apologises for his Xeno for chewing on her arse before ending the episode.